Lune de miel
by sand2
Summary: Cette fanfic est la suite du dernier épisode de la deuxième saison : "Le Baiser"


**LUNE DE MIEL**

Auteur : Sand

Adresse email : 

Diaclaimer : Les personnages de Sue Thomas ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette fic, c'est uniquement pour mon plaisir et celui des fans. Just for fun !

Catégorie : Romance Sue/Jack

Résumé : Suite du dernier épisode de la 2eme saison : « Le Baiser »

Note de l'auteur : Ma fic commence à la fin de l'épisode quand Sue appelle Jack. Malheureusement, celui-ci est trop loin pour l'entendre…

Note de l'auteur 2 : Vous vous rendrez certainement compte que j'ai eu beaucoup mais alors beaucoup de mal à avaler l'explication qu'à fournit Jack quant au baiser qu'il a partagé avec Sue chez Callahan & Merced, à savoir que c'était, je cite, _« une réponse à une situation de crise »._

Note de l'auteur 3 (promis c'est la dernière) : Une dernière petite précision, les différentes scènes sont séparées par ** SUE THOMAS FBEYE **

**NOW ENJOY !**

"Jack… "appela Sue en se retournant.

Mais Jack était déjà trop loin et ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle le regarda s'éloigner en espérant qu'il tournerait une dernière fois la tête dans sa direction. Elle aurait dû le rattraper, lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, lui dire que, pour elle, ce baiser représentait bien plus qu'une simple « réponse à une situation de crise ». Rien qu'en repensant à ses lèvres caressant les siennes, Sue sentait ses joues rougir et son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Elle se demandait encore par quel miracle elle avait réussi à parler de la déposition alors qu'à cet instant précis, elle aurait été incapable de se souvenir de son propre prénom !

Elle vit Jack tourner au coin de la rue, sans s'être jamais retourné. Elle baissa les yeux vers Lévi qui la regardait avec de grands yeux inquiets. Elle lui caressa la tête.

"Ne t'en fais pas, mon grand. Je vais bien" lui dit-elle, plus pour s'en convaincre elle-même que pour le rassurer.

Elle ouvrit la porte et rentra rapidement chez elle, retenant avec difficulté les larmes qui commençaient à lui brûler dangereusement les yeux.

** SUE THOMAS FBEYE **

Jack avait tourné les talons. Il avait essayé de la retenir, mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'assumer ses actes, ses sentiments. Depuis le moment où elle avait débarqué par erreur dans son bureau en le confondant avec celui du personnel, il n'avait pas réussi à la sortir de sa tête. Il avait eu peur de ne plus jamais la revoir et quand il l'avait retrouvé le jour même à l'heure du déjeuner, il n'avait pas voulu perdre cette chance. Elle était la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivé. Elle avait changé sa vie, l'avait rendue meilleur. Il ne pouvait que se rende à l'évidence : il aimait Sue. Mais il ne parvenait pas à lui dire. Chaque fois qu'il s'engageait sur cette voie avec elle, il y avait toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui l'en empêchait… Allie, David… ou lui-même, le plus souvent. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il avait bien failli lui dire. Ce baiser, même s'il avait été provoqué par une circonstance particulière, avait été un déclic pour lui. Et pourtant, il avait encore fuit. Il s'était senti misérable, il se sentait toujours misérable d'ailleurs. Il mourrait d'envie de se retourner, de courir lui dire qu'il regrettait, mais il se força à regarder droit devant lui. De toute façon, elle devait déjà être rentrée chez elle et il n'avait pas envie d'essuyer une déception de plus…

** SUE THOMAS FBEYE **

Sue libéra Lévi de sa laisse en entrant dans l'appartement. Elle retira son manteau d'un geste las et se dirigea vers le salon où Lucy l'attendait en regardant la télévision. Quand elle se retourna pour lui parler, elle avait l'air toute excitée :

"Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps pour rentrer. Est-ce que tu étais avec Jack ? Je veux absolument tout savoir de ce qui s'est passé dans ce fameux cabinet. Et avec tous les détails."

Sue ne répondit pas et Lucy remarqua le visage contrarié de son amie. _« Est-ce que ça va ? » _signa-t-elle.

"Oui, ça va. Excuse-moi mais je suis un peu fatiguée. Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit."

Et, sans attendre la réponse de Lucy, Sue détourna la tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Lucy avait bien vu que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et elle suivit son amie. Elle trouva la porte close et resta interdite en se demandant si elle devait la rejoindre ou non. Elle se décida finalement à ouvrir la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Sue était assise sur le lit, dos à la porte. Lucy s'approcha d'elle et lui toucha l'épaule pour lui signifier sa présence. Sue se retourna en sursautant, essuyant précipitamment une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue.

"Sue qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est à propos de Jack ?"

"Comment… ?"

"D'après ce que je sais des événements de ces derniers jours, je ne vois qu'une seule chose qui puisse te mettre dans cet état."

Lucy lui sourit malicieusement. Sue lui sourit en retour.

"Je suppose, "continua-t-elle, "que ça a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé chez Callahan & Merced. Vous vous êtes vraiment embrassés ?"

"Eh bien… C'était seulement pour protéger notre couverture. Pendant que je cherchais des fichier de comptabilité sur l'ordinateur d'Hillary, Janice est arrivée au cabinet et le temps que Jack vienne me prévenir, nous n'avions plus le temps de sortir du bureau alors…"

_**FLASH-BACK**_

Sue se dépêche d'éteindre l'ordinateur d'Hillary et, avec Jack, ils se précipitent pour sortir de son bureau mais ils découvrent que Janice est presque là. Ils regardent rapidement autour d'eux et se rendent compte qu'il n'y a aucun endroit où ils pourraient se cacher. Alors Jack regarde Sue et lui murmure :

"Je te prie de m'excuser pour ce que je vais faire."

"Qu'est-ce qu…?"

Jack ne la laisse pas finir. Janice est vraiment tout près. Il prend Sue par la taille et l'embrasse passionnément. Sue ne sait pas comment réagir et se laisse finalement aller, incapable de réfléchir.

"Sue ? Maître Buchannan ?"

_**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**_

"Vous en avez reparlé après ?" demanda Lucy.

"Oui, enfin si on veut."

"Comment ça « si on veut » ?"

"Eh bien, on en a reparlé le soir même, en sortant du cabinet…"

_**FLASH-BACK**_

**Jack :** Euh… Tu m'as épaté… _(Sue le regarde)_… euh… je veux dire, le coup de la déposition.

**Sue :** Oui, toi aussi… _(ils semblent tous les deux gênés)_ … pour la déposition. Tu as vite réagis.

**Jack :** Joli travail d'équipe.

**Sue :** Il n'y a que ça de vrai.

**Jack :** Quant à ce qui a pu se passer tout à l'heure, c'était… une réponse une situation de crise.

**Sue :** Très efficace.

**Jack :** Non, parce que je sais que jamais je… euh… enfin, je… euh… je…

Silence.

**Sue :** Notre couverture va s'en trouver changée.

**Jack :** Je ne crois pas que ça pose vraiment un problème.

**Sue :** Non. On parlera un peu plus de nous autour de la fontaine à eau.

**Jack :** Ce n'est sûrement pas la première fois qu'ils voient une liaison entre un patron et sa secrétaire.

**Sue :** Sûrement pas.

_**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**_

****Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu aurais aimé entendre, n'est-ce pas" dit Lucy quand Sue eut terminé son récit.

"Non, pas vraiment. Je me sens tellement idiote ! Bien sûr qu'il n'a fait ça que pour sauver notre couverture. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. Je suis stupide."

"Tu n'es pas stupide. Ecoute-moi, je sais que Jack est amoureux de toi. Il suffit de voir la façon dont il te regarde. S'il ne t'a pas avoué ses sentiments, c'est seulement parce qu'il n'a pas osé."

"Je n'en suis pas aussi sure que toi. Je crois que Jack et moi sommes seulement de bons amis et que c'est bien mieux ainsi."

"Bien sûr. Et c'est pour cette raison que ça t'affecte autant. Je suis ton amie. Tu pourrais au moins me l'avouer."

"Quoi ?"

"Que tu es amoureuse de Jack."

Sue grimaça.

"Ca se voit à ce point ?"

"Eh bien, pour être franche, je pense qu'à part Jack et toi , à peu près tout le monde s'est rendu compte de vos sentiments respectifs"

"Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?"

"Eh bien, pour commencer, je pense que parler à Jack…"

I"l en est hors de question" coupa Sue," je refuse de me rendre ridicule si jamais il ne ressent pas la même chose. Et puis, nous sommes de très bons amis et je ne veux pas risquer de détruire ça."

Lucy vit qu'il était inutile de discuter avec elle… pour ce soir, du moins.

"Bien, comme tu veux. Mais je continue à penser que tu as tort. Bon, il est déjà tard et j'aimerais aller au travail de bonne heure demain. J'ai pas mal de paperasses à classer. Je vais aller dormir." _« Bonne nuit »_ signa Lucy en se levant.

"Bonne nuit" répondit Sue.

Lucy sortit de la chambre et la laissa seule. Sue s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant. Elle repensait à ce que Lucy avait dit. Et si elle avait raison ? Si Jack avait aussi des sentiments pour elle ? C'est vrai que quand on y réfléchissait, ils avaient toujours été proches, peut-être même plus que de simples amis. Sue ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle se sentait perdue. Elle décida de suivre l'exemple de Lucy et d'aller dormir en espérant que la nuit lui porterait conseil.

** SUE THOMAS FBEYE **

Jack arriva de bonne heure au Bureau le lendemain matin. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Toute la nuit il s'était repassé la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Sue, à ce qu'il aurait pu dire, comment il aurait pu avouer à Sue ses sentiments, comment, la veille au soir, il aurait pu la retenir avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle, juste en tendant un peu plus la main… Il s'assit derrière son bureau, perdu dans ses pensées. Bien sûr, la solution idéale aurait été qu'il parle à Sue dès aujourd'hui. Seulement il avait peur. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel pour quelqu'un. Et si Sue ne ressentait pas la même chose ? Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre. Il n'envisageait pas la vie sans sa présence, même si c'était seulement en tant qu'amis.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas Bobby arriver. Celui-ci s'approcha du bureau de son ami en le saluant et, en voyant qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, il passa la main devant ses yeux :

"Allô ! La Terre appelle Jack Hudson !"

"Oh ! Excuse-moi Bobby, je ne t'avais pas vu."

"J'avais remarqué. Dis moi, est-ce que, par hasard, tu ne pensais à une jolie jeune femme blonde, agent du FBI, sourde ?"

"Moi ?"

"Non, le Pape ! Bien sûr toi !"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle."

"Je suis ton meilleur ami. Tu pourrais au moins avoir l'honnêteté de le reconnaître devant moi."

"Reconnaître quoi ?" demanda une voix féminine venant de la porte.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et découvrir Lucy qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau.

"Oh… euh… Rien d'important." dit Jack, éludant la question. "Bobby vient de me dire à l'instant qu'il avait beaucoup de travail en retard et qu'il devait s'y mettre… tout de suite" insista-t-il, voyant que Bobby allait répliquer.

"Toi, tu as de la chance" grommela Bobby en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

** SUE THOMAS FBEYE **

Sue se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse au fur et à mesure que les étages défilaient dans l'ascenseur qui la menait au bureau. Elle avait passé la nuit à se dire qu'elle devait agir normalement envers Jack, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Depuis qu'elle s'était levée, elle était angoissée. Et plus l'heure avançait, plus le moment où elle allait revoir Jack s'approchait, plus son estomac se nouait. C'est à peine si elle avait réussi à avaler quelque chose au petit-déjeuner.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les deux portes s'ouvrirent. Mais Sue était incapable de bouger. Ce n'est que lorsque les deux portes commencèrent à se refermer que Sue réalisa le ridicule de la situation. Elle tendit le bras pour les rouvrir et sortit. Elle entra dans le bureau où tout le monde lui signa _« Bonjour »._

"Bonjour tout le monde !" répondit-t-elle.

Elle évita soigneusement de regarder Jack et alla s'asseoir derrière son ordinateur, priant pour que Garrett leur apporte rapidement un nouveau cas. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas et Sue passa la matinée à éviter de regarder dans la direction de Jack.

** SUE THOMAS FBEYE **

Depuis que Sue était arrivée, Jack n'avait pas cessé de jeter des coups d' oeil insistants à Sue mais celle-ci ne semblait pas décidée à lever les yeux de son ordinateur. Enfin, l'heure de déjeuner arriva et, comme presque tous les jours, Jack se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de son amie.

"Sue ?"

Lévi, jusque là allongé aux pieds de sa maîtresse, se redressa et posa une de ses pattes sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Celle-ci remarqua aussitôt la présence de Jack qui poursuivit :

"Je vais déjeuner. Tu m'accompagne ? Je t'invite."

Jack espérait qu'en se retrouvant seul avec Sue ils pourraient éventuellement savoir ce qui n'allait pas. C'était bien la première fois en deux ans qu'elle l'avait ignoré. Il était presque sûr qu'elle l'évitait et il voulait savoir pourquoi.

La réponse de Sue le sortit de ses pensées, elle avait l'air visiblement embarrassée :

"Euh… En fait, j'avais déjà prévu quelque chose. Désolée."

"Oh… euh… ce n'est rien. Ce n'est que partie remise, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr" répondit-elle, trop vite pour paraître sincère.

Elle signa _« Bon appétit »_ et il signa _« Merci »_ en retour et sortit, l'air déçu.

Lucy, qui avait discrètement suivi la scène de son bureau -comme le reste de l'équipe, d'ailleurs-, rejoignit Sue.

"Est-ce que je peux te parler une petite minute ?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

Lucy lui fit signe de la suivre et elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux dans la salle de conférence.

"Tu as réellement quelque chose de prévu pour le déjeuner ?"

"Euh… ça dépend. Tu fais quelque chose ce midi ?" répondit-elle, mal à l'aise.

"C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? C'est probablement la meilleure occasion que tu avais de lui parler."

"Lui parler de quoi ?"

"Tu le fais exprès, ma parole ! De ce qui s'est passé entre vous !"

"Il ne s'est rien passé. Il a été suffisamment clair à ce sujet. Il n'y a plus rien à dire."

"Alors tu comptes l'éviter éternellement ?"

"Je ne l'évite pas. Je… euh… j'avais seulement beaucoup de travail."

"Sue, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. Je ne vais te dicter ta conduite mais tu es ma meilleure amie et je refuse de te regarder souffrir sans rien faire."

"Je te remercie de cette attention, Lucy. Vraiment. Mais toute ma vie ne tourne pas autour de Jack Hudson. " Voyant que Lucy allait répliquer : "S'il te plaît, n'en parlons plus."

"Bien."

Lucy décida qu'il valait mieux arrêter de discuter avec Sue. Puisqu'elle en avait décidé ainsi, il n'était pas la peine d'essayer de lui faire changer d'avis… pour le moment, en tout cas. Il serait toujours temps de remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Elle finit par accepter l'invitation à déjeuner de Sue et elles partirent ensemble quelques minutes plus tard.

** SUE THOMAS FBEYE **

En début d'après-midi, peu de temps après que Sue et Lucy soient revenues, Garrett débarqua dans le bureau, un dossier à la main.

"J'ai une nouvelle affaire pour vous."

Lucy se leva pour aller prévenir Sue. Tous les agents rejoignirent leur supérieur près du bureau de Tara qui se préparait à diffuser les photos que venait de lui passer Garrett. La première était celle d'un homme brun, d'une quarantaine d'année, en tenue de prisonnier orange.

"Voici Tom Carlson."

"Pourquoi ce nom me dit-il quelque chose ?" demanda Tara.

"Ce n'est pas l'homme qui a été arrêté pour le meurtre du Sénateur Morrison, il y a trois mois ?" demanda Sue.

"C'est bien lui"confirma Garrett.

"Mais il a été arrêté." continua Jack. "Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous concerne."

"Si vous me laissiez finir, vous le sauriez déjà." reprit Garrett. "Son procès aura lieu dans un mois. D'après l'un de nos informateurs, Pete Donovan, l'avocat de Carlson, serait entré en contact avec le juge Beckett, qui présidera le procès. Il y a de grande chance pour qu'il monnaye son indulgence. D'après notre informateur, les « négociations » auront lieu dans un petit appartement du centre ville situé juste en face de l'hôtel Hilton. J'aimerais que deux d'entre vous aillent là-bas ce soir, sous une fausse identité, pour les surveiller et tenter d'obtenir des preuves de corruption."

"Une mission dans un hôtel 5 étoiles, tous frais payés par le Bureau, je veux bien me porter volontaire, moi !" déclara Bobby, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, agent Manning. La chambre avec la meilleure vue sous cet appartement étant la suite nuptiale, j'ai décidé que les agents Hudson et Thomas seraient chargés de cette mission. Vous reprendrez votre identité de couple marié mais cette fois-ci, vous serez supposés être en lune de miel."

Sue crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer : une nuit entière seule avec Jack, en tant que Mme Hudson ! Autant dire adieu au sommeil ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lucy : celle-ci semblait ravie de la situation. Elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles et Sue avait l'impression qu'elle se retenait de se jeter au cou de Garrett pour l'embrasser ! Elle regarda Jack. Il avait l'air à peu près aussi surpris et abasourdi qu'elle. Il la regarda en lui faisant un petit sourire gêné. Elle posa à nouveau les yeux sur Garrett, en espérant qu'il venait de faire une bonne blague – quoique « bonne » n'était pas vraiment le qualificatif qu'elle aurait employé – mais, apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Il continua son briefing.

"Une dernière chose : personne en dehors de ce bureau ne doit avoir connaissance de cette surveillance. Ce genre de personnes ont des oreilles partout. Il est donc impératif que cette mission reste secrète. C'est bien compris ?"

Les agents hochèrent la tête. Garrett se dirigea vers la sortie mais se retourna peu avant la porte et dit :

"Ah oui, j'allais oublier. Hudson, Thomas, je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme… une nouvelle fois." déclara-t-il solennellement.

Sue aurait pu parier qu'il se retenait de sourire en sortant.

"Notre couple de couverture préféré est de retour !" ajouta Bobby.

Sue continuait de fixer la porte, encore sous le choc. Lucy lui toucha l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

"Ca va ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Quoi ?"

"Je te disais que tu devrais rentrer pour préparer quelques affaires. Si vous êtes en lune de miel, il serait plus crédible d'avoir des bagages."

"Oh… euh… Oui, je crois que tu as raison. Je… Je vais y aller."

Jack vint se placer devant Sue pour qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

"Je vais y aller aussi. Je passe te prendre chez toi vers 18h. Ca te va ?"

"Euh… Oui. Pas de problème."

Sue appela Lévi, qui était resté couché près de son bureau, et s'en alla.

** SUE THOMAS FBEYE **

Il était 16h. Jack allait passer dans deux heures et la seule chose qu'avait préparé Sue depuis qu'elle était rentrée était la valise ouverte posée sur son lit. Cela faisait donc une heure et demi, au moins, qu'elle se tenait devant son armoire ouverte en se demandant ce qu'elle devait emmener. Soudain, Lévi arriva dans la chambre et sauta sur Sue.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lévi ?"

Le chien se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, suivie par sa maîtresse. Lucy venait de rentrer. Dès qu'elle vit son amie, le sourire qu'elle avait eu à l'annonce de Garrett revint sur ses lèvres.

"Alors Mme Hudson, prête pour votre lune de miel ?"

"Très drôle, Lucy." dit Sue, sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

"Tu es sure que tout va bien ?"

"Bien sûr que ça va."

Lucy la regarda, lui jetant un regard qui signifiait qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

"Bon d'accord, ça ne va pas. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Lucy ?"

"Tu vas commencer par te calmer. Ecoute-moi bien Sue. Tout va bien se passer. D'ailleurs, c'est juste une mission. Vous allez rester dans cette suite pour surveiller Morrison et Donovan. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il se passe quelque chose."

"Aucune raison… sauf que je serais sa femme et que nous serons dans une suite nuptiale."

"De quoi as-tu peur au juste ? Tu m'as dit et répété que Jack et toi étiez seulement amis."

"C'est vrai mais…"

"Sue, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'avoues pas une bonne fois pour toute que tu es amoureuse de lui. Et ce n'est pas la peine de le nier, je le sais, ça se voit sur ton visage."

"Je… Oh, et puis mince ! Oui, tu as raison. Oui, je suis amoureuse de Jack. Oh Lucy, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?"

"Tu vas attendre que Jack vienne te chercher. Ensuite, vous allez tous les deux faire cette mission de surveillance. Et, s'il se passe quelque chose, eh bien, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose qui puisse vous arriver. A tous les deux."

"Mais, et si… Et s'il ne ressentait pas la même chose que moi ?"

"Sue, je vais finir par croire qu'en plus d'être sourde, tu es aveugle ! Tu n'as jamais remarqué comme il te regarde ? Tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'il essaye toujours d'être prêt de toi ? De te protéger ?"

"Si. Mais c'est seulement parce que…"

Sue commençait à être à cours d'arguments.

"Parce que… ? "demanda Lucy.

"…"

"Je vais te le dire. C'est parce qu'il est amoureux de toi. Sue, c'est une évidence. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. D'ailleurs, vous êtes probablement les seuls à ne pas vous en être rendus compte. Depuis que tu as intégré l'équipe, nous avons tous vu à quel point vous vous appréciez."

Sue restait sans voix. Quand elle y réfléchissait, Sue se rendait bien compte qu'elle et Jack avaient toujours été très proches. Elle se souvenait du nombre de regards que Jack lui lançaient parfois au bureau. De son côté, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait toujours ressenti quelque chose pour lui, même si ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était. Enfin, si, maintenant elle le savait.

"Je… Je ferais bien d'aller préparer mes affaires."

"Parce que ce n'est pas encore fait ? Ca doit bien faire une heure au moins que tu es rentrée. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

"En fait… je ne savais pas quoi emporter."

"Tu veux que je t'aide ?"

"Ca ne te dérange pas ?"

"Bien sûr que non."

"Je t'adore, Lucy." dit Sue en prenant son amie dans ses bras. "Sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi."

"Sincèrement, je ne le sais pas non plus."

Elles éclatèrent de rire et allèrent préparer les affaires de Sue.

** SUE THOMAS FBEYE **

Deux heures plus tard, on frappait à la porte. Sue et Lucy étaient encore dans la chambre en train de discuter.

"On vient de frapper. prévint Lucy. "Ce doit être Jack. Je vais ouvrir."

Elle sortit. Sue se précipita vers le miroir. Elle détacha ses cheveux… après tout, c'était comme ça que Jack les préférait. Elle prit une grande inspiration et sortit de la chambre, sa valise à la main. Lucy avait fait rentrer dans le salon. Quand il vit son amie arriver, il lui sourit.

"Alors Mme Hudson, prête pour votre lune de miel ?"

Sue sourit, rougissante. Le simple fait de s'entendre appeler « Mme Hudson » par Jack lui-même accélérait les battements de son cœur.

"On devrait y aller, fut la seule chose qu'elle réussit à articuler."

"Bon, bah amusez-vous bien… et ne faîtes pas trop de bêtises !" leur dit Lucy.

"Très drôle, Lucy !" lança Jack.

Puis il prit la valise de Sue et se dirigea vers la porte. Dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, Sue signa à l'attention de Lucy : _« Tu as vraiment de la chance que je sois obligée de partir ! »_

** SUE THOMAS FBEYE **

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux agents arrivaient à l'hôtel Hilton. Le trajet en voiture s'étaient faits dans un silence plutôt embarrassé. Jack se gara puis éteignit le moteur. Il se tourna vers Sue. Celle-ci regardait par la fenêtre, comme si elle voulait éviter son regard. Il toucha son épaule pour attirer son attention.

"Euh… J'allais oublier. Garrett m'a donné ça."

Jack fouilla dans une des poches de sa veste et sortit un écrin de velours noir. Il l'ouvrit… de telle manière que, sans le vouloir, cela ressemblait à une véritable demande en mariage ! Sue rougit. La boîte contenait un solitaire et deux anneaux en or blanc. Jack s'expliqua :

"Il a pensé que si nous avions des alliances, ça ferai plus vrai. Et il y a ta bague de fiançailles aussi."

"Euh… Merci." dit Sue, pas tout à fait sure de ce qu'elle devait répondre. "Elles sont vraiment magnifiques. Je suppose qu'on aura pas le droit de les garder."

Jack sourit en hochant négativement la tête. Il prit la main de Sue et passa les deux bagues à son doigts. Quand leurs mains se frôlèrent, elle leva les yeux et rencontra son regard. Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant quelques secondes puis Jack détourna finalement les yeux. Il se redressa et mis sa propre alliance puis dit :

"Bon, eh bien, allons-y."

Ils sortirent de la voiture et Jack prit leurs bagages pendant que Sue faisait descendre Lévi.

"Attends. Laisse moi prendre ma valise au moins."

"Non, ça va aller. Je m'en charge." dit-il en lui souriant.

"On dirait que je suis mariée à un véritable gentleman !"

"C'est probablement pour ça que tu m'as épousée."

"Probablement, je ne vois pas pourquoi sinon." ajouta-t-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir.

Jack prit un air offensé. Sue éclata de rire.

"Mais non, je plaisante. Je suis sure que tu as plein d'autres qualités…"

Jack lui sourit.

"… Seulement je n'arrive pas à trouver lesquelles !"

"Eh !"

Sue se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'hôtel et Jack la suivit. Dès qu'ils passèrent la porte, un garçon d'étage prit les deux valises des mains de Jack et les accompagna jusqu'à la réception où on leur donna les clés de leur suite. Jack profita du fait d'avoir les mains libres pour passer son bras autour le taille de Sue. Celle-ci frissonna à ce contact.

Le garçon d'étage monta avec eux et, une fois devant la porte, leur ouvrit. Jack regarda Sue et la prit dans ses bras. Devant son regard d'incompréhension, il s'expliqua :

"C'est la tradition."

Il la fit passer la porte et la reposa sur ses pieds au milieu de la pièce. Le garçon d'étage déposa leurs bagages et les laissa seuls, après que Jack lui ait donné un pourboire.

"Sue, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû…"

"Non, ce n'est rien. C'était pour la couverture de toute façon. Et puis j'ai trouvé ça amusant. Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?"

"Eh bien, je propose qu'on installe le matériel…"

"Bonne idée."

Ils avaient à peine terminés quand on frappa à la porte. Ils avaient décidés d'installer le matériel de surveillance dans la chambre, d'abord parce qu'on y avait la meilleure vue de l'appartement et, ensuite, parce qu'ils avaient moins de chance de se faire repérer. Jack prévint Sue qu'il y avait quelqu'un à la porte avant que Lévi ne lui saute dessus pour l'avertir et alla ouvrir. Il fermait la porte quand Sue le rejoignit. Il poussait un petit chariot.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Apparemment du champagne. Mais je t'assure que je n'ai rien commandé."

"Regarde, il y a une carte."

Elle la prit et la lut. Elle venait de toute l'équipe. Elle disait seulement : « Ne faîtes pas de bêtises ! ».

"Je crois qu'ils se sont donnés le mot." dit Sue avec un air mi-amusé, mi-en colère en tendant la carte à Jack.

"Pourquoi ais-je l'intuition que c'est une idée de Bobby ?"

Comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, son portable sonna. C'était justement Bobby.

"Alors, vous avez reçu notre petit cadeau ?" demanda Bobby.

"Nous apprécions beaucoup, répondit sarcastiquement Jack. D'autant plus que comme nous sommes en service, on ne peux pas la boire. Mais je suppose que tu ne m'appelles pas pour ça."

"Oui et non. Garrett m'a demandé de vous informer que la rencontre entre Morrison et Donovan devait avoir lieu à 23h00 ce soir. Vous avez quartier libre jusque là."

"Merci Bobby."

"Jack, en ce qui concerne les bêtises, on n'était pas vraiment sérieux."

"Bobby !"

"Sans rire Jack, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu avoues tes sentiments à Sue ?"

Jack se retourna pour que Sue ne puisse pas lire sur ses lèvres.

"Je vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles."

"Jack ! Je suis ton meilleur ami. Tu pourrais me le dire, au moins."

"Bon, admettons que se soit vrai. Tu me propose quoi ?"

"Ce soir, tu l'invite au restaurant, vous passez une soirée romantique et je te laisse décider de la suite. Après tout, vous êtes mariés, non ?"

"Et en mission, je te rappelle !"

"Ca ne t'empêche pas de passer une bonne soirée. Et votre mission de surveillance ne commence pas avant près de quatre heures."

"Bobby, il faut que je raccroche."

"Réfléchis-y, au moins."

"D'accord."

"Jack, Sue et toi formez le couple le mieux assorti que je connaisse… enfin, je devrais plutôt parler de « non-couple ». Avoues que se serait dommage de passer à côté de quelque chose, quoi que se soit, parce que vous avez trop peur de vos sentiments."

"Se serait dommage, en effet. Ecoute, je vais y réfléchir. Mais, de toute façon, je ne veux rien faire avant la fin de cette mission."

"Comme tu veux."

"Bobby ?"

"Oui ?"

"Merci."

"A ton service, partenaire !"

Jack raccrocha et se retourna vers Sue.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Que notre mission commencerait officiellement à 23h00."

"Vous êtes restés un moment au téléphone…"

"Disons qu'on a également discuté de choses plus… personnelles."

"Je vois."

"En fait, il m'a donné une idée. Est-ce que tu accepterais une invitation à dîner ?"

"Je trouve que Bobby a des idées lumineuses quand il veut."

** SUE THOMAS FBEYE **

Jack attendait Sue dans la salon pendant qu'elle se changeait dans la chambre. Lui-même avait revêtu un costume bleu marine. Ils avaient en effet décidé de dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel : tenue de soirée exigée ! Il se sentait un peu nerveux. Bien sûr, ce dîner ne serait qu'un dîner entre amis mais il avait réfléchi et en était arrivé à la conclusion que Bobby avait raison. Il était désormais décidé à faire avancer les choses avec Sue.

Jack regardait par la grande baie vitrée du salon lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Il se retourna et crut qu'il allait avoir une nouvelle attaque ! Sue se tenait devant lui, vêtue d'une longue robe de soirée bordeaux avec de fines bretelles qui laissaient ses épaules nues. Quand elle découvrit le regard de Jack, elle remercia silencieusement Lucy de l'avoir forcé à emmener cette robe. Jack ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de Sue. Il se contentait de la regarder fixement, la bouche entrouverte. Elle était tout simplement époustouflante. Sue commençait à se sentir gênée.

"Jack ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

"Oui… Je… C'est juste que…"

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Tu es… Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour te décrire."

"Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment." dit Sue en rougissant.

"Mais ç'en est un. Tu es magnifique." répondit Jack en s'approchant d'elle.

Il désigna ses cheveux blonds qui flottaient librement sur les épaules.

"Tu les as laissés détachés. C'est comme ça que je les préfère."

"Je sais."

Il lui offrit son bras et ils descendirent au restaurant.

** SUE THOMAS FBEYE **

Le dîner fut merveilleux. Les deux amis discutèrent librement, comme ils le faisaient chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux. Toute tension semblait avoir disparue. Ils apprécièrent tellement cet instant à deux qu'ils eurent du mal à décider de partir.

Ils attendaient l'ascenseur pour remonter dans leur chambre quand…

"Jack ? appela une voix féminine.

Jack se retourna et Sue fit de même quand elle s'en aperçut pour découvrir…

"Allie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Washington ?"

Jack n'en revenait pas. Allie était bien la dernière personne au monde qu'il s'attendait à voir !

"Je suis en voyage d'affaires. Et toi, que fais-tu à l'hôtel ?"

Jack redoutait qu'elle pose la question. Il n'était pas autorisé à divulguer sa véritable mission et devait respecter sa couverture… mais il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'il était marié à Sue ! Il tenta de gagner du temps.

"Euh… Tu te souviens de Sue ?"

"Oui. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir." dit-elle en serrant la main de Sue.

"Je suis ravie également." répondit la jeune femme.

"Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais ici."

Apparemment, elle ne comptait pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement. Jack sentit qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

"Nous… euh… Nous sommes en lune de miel." dit-il finalement, en passant un bras autour de la taille de Sue.

Celle-ci le regarda, les yeux ouverts de surprise, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne des ordres de Garrett. Elle se rapprocha de Jack également et jeta un coup d'œil à Allie. Celle-ci semblait déçue, mais pas surprise. Allie finit par briser le silence embarrassé qui s'était installé.

"Toutes mes félicitations. Je suis très heureuse pour vous. A vrai dire, ça ne me surprends pas. Je m'attendais à ce que ça se termine comme ça entre vous deux. Je l'ai senti dès la première fois que je vous ai vu ensemble. Vos regards vous trahissent, vous savez."

Jack et Sue se sentaient terriblement gênés. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on les prenait pour un couple, mais cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas nier. Heureusement, l'ascenseur arriva et, après avoir salués Allie, ils montèrent. Il ne prononcèrent pas un mot jusqu'à la chambre. Heureusement, le portable de Jack sonna et mit fin au silence embarrassé.

"Hudson." dit Jack en décrochant.

"C'est Bobby."

"Bobby ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Il y a un petit changement de programme. Nous avons reçu un appel de notre informateur. Il… euh… Enfin, il aurait fait une petite erreur d'interprétation."

"Comment ça « une erreur d'interprétation » ?"

"Apparemment, le rendez-vous n'aurait pas lieu en face de l'hôtel mais dans l'hôtel même."

"Quoi ?"

"Ecoute, je suis au moins aussi furieux que toi."

"Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ?"

"On y a pensé. Dans vos affaires, il doit y avoir une caméra miniature. Vous allez devoir l'installer dans la chambre 758, c'est là qu'aura lieu la rencontre. Enfin, si on en croit notre informateur."

"Il est sûr cette fois ?"

"Il dit que oui. De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix."

"C'est vrai. Juste un détail : il y a des caméras de surveillance dans les couloirs et je ne suis pas sûr que les agents de sécurité vont nous laisser forcer la porte."

"On y a pensé. Tara a réussi à entrer dans leur système informatique et elle va s'arranger pour trafiquer les images des vidéos de surveillance. Vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire de ce côté là. Nous, on sera en bas. Normalement, on devrait avoir assez de preuve avec la vidéo pour les cueillir dès qu'ils sortiront de l'hôtel."

"D'accord. On y va tout de suite."

Il raccrocha et expliqua la situation à Sue. Après avoir trouvé la mini-caméra, ils sortirent de la chambre, sans avoir pris le temps de se changer. Il leur fallut un moment pour trouver la bonne chambre. Jack se chargea d'ouvrir la porte. Puis il dit à Sue :

"C'est toi qui va l'installer."

"Moi ?"

"Oui. Si jamais ils arrivent, je pourrais les entendre. Je te préviendrais avec la lumière." expliqua-t-il en désignant l'interrupteur juste à côté de la porte. "Dépêche-toi surtout. Il ne vont sans doute pas tarder."

Sue acquiesça et entra dans la chambre. Elle était rentrée depuis moins de cinq minutes quand Jack entendit des voix qui s'approchaient. Il prévint aussitôt Sue qui sortit presque immédiatement et Jack s'empressa de verrouiller la porte. Ils allaient s'enfuir quand ils réalisèrent qu'il n'y avait plus aucune issue. Ils fallaient qu'ils trouvent un moyen de ne pas griller leur couverture ! Le cerveau de Jack fonctionnait à toute vitesse quand, soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il hésita un instant et Sue le vit :

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_ signa-t-elle.

Les voix se rapprochaient, indiquant que les hommes seraient bientôt là. _« Tant pis »_ se dit-il.

_« Excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas le choix »_ signa-t-il.

Et, avant que Sue ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que se soit, il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément. Sue se raidit d'abord puis, à la grande surprise de Jack, elle répondit rapidement à son baiser en nouant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il finit par oublier tout ce qui se trouvait autour lui. Sa seule préoccupation étant de la serrer encore plus fort contre lui et de se concentrer sur les sensations que ce baiser éveillaient en lui.

"Y'a des chambre pour faire ça !"leur lança un des gardes du corps avant de fermer la porte de la chambre où les protagonistes venaient d'entrer.

Jack s'écarta de Sue et ils se séparèrent rapidement. Sans oser se regarder, ils rebroussèrent chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Sur le chemin, Jack appela Bobby pour l'informer que la réunion entre Donovan et Morrison venait de commencer.

"Je sais. Tara et moi sommes dans le van devant l'hôtel. Nous venons de recevoir les images. C'est du bon travail. La position de la caméra est parfaite."

"C'est Sue qu'il faut féliciter."

"Je compte bien le faire dès que vous serez descendus."

"Bien. On arrive."

Il raccrocha et regarda Sue.

"C'était Bobby. Il veux qu'on descendre les rejoindre. Il a des tas de compliments à te faire. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs."

Sue leva sur lui des yeux étonnés. Il se rendit compte de comment elle pouvait interpréter ces paroles.

"Euh… Je veux dire… Pour la caméra."

"Oh… J'avais compris."

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Sue gardait les yeux baissés. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser au baiser qu'elle venait de partager avec Jack. Encore une fois, c'était un baiser de travail et pourtant il lui avait semblé tellement réel. Elle s'en voulait de s'être autant laissé aller dans les bras de Jack. Mais dès qu'elle avait senti les lèvres de Jack contre les siennes, elle avait cessé de penser et s'était complètement abandonné à ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Jack. Il avait l'air aussi gêné qu'elle.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit au rez-de-chaussée. L'équipe les attendait devant l'accueil.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?"demanda Jack.

"La petite réunion au sommet est déjà terminée." expliqua Demetrius. "Un échange simple et rapide de billets verts. Ils devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Sue, tu es magnifique."

"Merci." dit Sue en rougissant.

Tu devrais venir plus souvent sur le terrain habillée comme ça, je suis sûr que les méchants nous opposeraient beaucoup de résistance, ajouta Bobby. "Jack a de la chance d'avoir une femme aussi jolie."

Jack allait répliquer quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit de nouveau. Morrison en sortit et fut aussitôt arrêté, suivi, quelques minutes plus tard, par Donovan. Après avoir aidé aux arrestations, Jack revint vers Sue.

"Il faut qu'on aille rassembler nos affaires. Ils veulent qu'on libère la suite."

"D'accord."

** SUE THOMAS FBEYE **

Sue n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient remontés dans l'ascenseur et c'est dans un silence pesant qu'ils faisaient à présent leurs bagages. Jack mourait d'envie de lui parler mais elle lui tournait le dos. Il la regarda un long moment. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se changer et elle portait toujours sa robe de soirée. Elle était tellement belle qu'elle lui semblait inaccessible. Sue se retourna et leurs regards se croisèrent.

"Jack ? Est-ce que ça va ?"

C'était le moment idéal pour lui parler. Il était minuit passé, tous les deux étaient morts de fatigue et, pourtant, il sentait qu'il devait discuter avec elle, qu'il ne devait pas perdre sa chance. Mais il était terrifié. Terrifié qu'elle puisse ne pas ressentir la même chose que lui. Terrifié par ses propres sentiments. Jamais il n'avait rien éprouvé de semblable, pour personne.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Jack ? Est-ce que ça va ?" répéta-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

"Oui. Oui, tout va bien." répondit-il finalement en baissant les yeux.

Il se maudit aussitôt. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais elle avait déjà tourné le dos. Jack décida de prendre son courage à deux mains. S'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait jamais. Il s'approcha de Sue et posa doucement la main sur son épaule pour qu'elle se retourne. Il planta son regard dans le sien.

"Non, Sue. Ca ne va pas du tout."

Il était terriblement proche d'elle, trop proche même. Il n'avait qu'une envie : l'embrasser. Comme si une force invisible l'attirait vers elle. Comme si les mots ne suffisaient plus à cet instant. Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer quand il posa la main sur sa joue, la caressant doucement, rapprochant encore un peu plus son visage du sien. Il la vit fermer les yeux à ce contact et n'eut plus aucune hésitation. Il combla le peu d'espace qu'il restait entre eux et effleura doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes. Contrairement au baiser qu'ils avaient partagés quelques instants plus tôt, celui-ci était doux et chacun d'eux y faisait passer tout leur amour.

Soudain, le téléphone de Jack sonna et celui-ci relâcha leur étreinte. Sue ouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. Il signa _« Téléphone »_ puis dit :

"Qui que se soit, je vais le tuer !"

Sue lui sourit. Il décrocha.

"Hudson !"

"Jack ? C'est Bobby." Il sembla hésiter. "T'en as mis du temps pour répondre. Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ?"

"Pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Garrett veut que Sue et toi vous chargiez des interrogatoires. C'est une grosse affaire et vous l'avez mené à bien. Je suppose qu'il souhaite que vous en retiriez tout le mérite."

"On doit venir maintenant ?"

"Ce serait mieux."

Jack soupira. Encore une fois, il devrait attendre pour parler à Sue.

"Bien. On arrive."

Jack raccrocha et résuma le coup de fil pour Sue. Ils se dépêchèrent de finir le rangement du matériel. Au moment où ils allaient franchir la porte de la suite nuptiale une dernière fois, Jack se retourna vers Sue et lui dit :

"Promets-moi qu'on en restera pas là et qu'on en discutera dès que tout cela sera terminé."

"Je te le promets."

Et, comme pour sceller sa promesse, elle l'embrassa tendrement. Jack mit fin au baiser en disant :

"On devrait y aller. Il vont se demander ce qu'on trafique."

"Je crois que tu as raison, répondit-elle dans un murmure."

** SUE THOMAS FBEYE **

Sue ne se réveilla qu'en début de l'après-midi le lendemain matin. Elle fut surprise de ne pas trouver Lévi au pied de son lit comme d'habitude. Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine où elle le découvrit en train de dormir sur le sol. Lucy avait laissé un mot sur la table :

« Je me suis dit que tu aimerais dormir tard. J'ai sorti Lévi et lui ait donné à manger avant de partir travailler. Passe une bonne journée.

Lucy. »

Lévi se leva soudain et sauta sur Sue.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon grand ?"

Il se dirigea vers le salon et pointa le museau vers le téléphone. La lumière clignotait pour lui indiquer qu'il était en train de sonner. Sue décrocha rapidement.

"Allô ?"

"Sue ? C'est Jack."

Jack. Les événements de la nuit dernière lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire : leur baiser passionné "sous couverture", le baiser beaucoup plus tendre alors qu'ils refaisaient leurs bagages, la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Jack...

"Oh… Bonjour." fut la seule chose qu'elle réussit à répondre.

"Voilà… euh… Je me demandais si tu accepterais que je passe chez toi. Il faut qu'on parle."

"Tu as raison. Disons dans une heure, ça te va ?"

"C'est parfait. A tout à l'heure."

Ils raccrochèrent. Sue se sentit plus nerveuse que jamais. Réalisant qu'elle était encore en pyjama, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Décider de ce qu'elle allait mettre lui prit presque une demi-heure. Elle jeta finalement son dévolu sur un pantalon noir et le pull rouge qu'elle portait lors de leur premier baiser chez Callahan et Merced. Après tout, il lui avait plutôt porté bonheur jusque là.

Sue passa ensuite le reste de l'heure à marcher de long en large dans l'appartement, suivie par un Lévi désespéré de ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider sa maîtresse. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée le fit retrouver son entrain et il posa joyeusement ses deux pattes avant sur les jambes de Sue et trottina gaiement jusqu'à la porte en remuant la queue, aussitôt suivi par Sue. Elle essaya de se calmer et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir. Jack se tenait en face d'elle, caché par un bouquet de roses qu'il tendit à Sue.

"Merci Jack. Mais tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé."

"Je sais. Mais je n'arrivais pas à attendre chez moi alors je suis sorti me balader un peu et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher."

Elle lui sourit et l'invita à entrer. Il referma la porte derrière lui et la suivit alors qu'elle mettait les fleurs dans un vase. Quand elle revint vers lui, elle compris à ses yeux qu'il était aussi nerveux qu'elle. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé et s'installa à côté de lui.

"J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop par où commencer." commença Jack pour rompre le silence. "Je crois que je devrais d'abord m'excuser."

"T'excuser ?"

Sue le regarda dans les yeux. Est-ce qu'il voulait dire qu'il regrettait ce qui s'était passé entre eux ? Jack lut l'inquiétude dans son regard et réalisa qu'elle avait pu mal interpréter ses paroles.

"Je veux dire… Pas pour ce qui s'est passé. Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas avoir été honnête envers toi l'autre soir. Tu sais, après que Janice nous ait surpris… J'aurais dû te dire tout de suite ce que je ressentais."

Le soulagement qui apparut sur le visage de Sue le fit sourire.

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je n'ai pas été totalement honnête envers toi non plus."

"Ah ?"

"Quand tu as dit que ce baiser n'était qu'une « réponse à une situation de crise », j'aurais dû te dire que ce n'était pas le cas pour moi."

"Ca ne l'était pas pour moi non plus. Enfin, dans un certain sens, si. C'était pour la sauvegarde de notre couverture, mais pas seulement. Quand je t'ai embrassé, j'ai ressenti quelque chose que je n'ai jamais ressenti auparavant. Pas aussi fort en tout cas…"

Il s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots. Sue attendait qu'il continue, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

"Sue, tu as toujours été bien plus qu'une simple amie à mes yeux. Quand tu as débarqué par erreur dans mon bureau ce jour-là, j'ai cru voir apparaître un ange… un ange furieux, c'est vrai…"

Sue éclata de rire en repensant à ce jour.

"Tu as bouleversé ma vie. En bien, je veux dire. A tel point que je n'imagine pas ce qu'elle serait sans toi. Et, quand on s'est embrassé dans ce bureau, j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments pour toi. Sue, je…"

Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, hésitant. Puis, il prit une grande inspiration et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Je t'aime, Sue. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour m'en empêcher. Je t'aime." murmura-t-il à nouveau en se rapprochant d'elle.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Sue noua ses bras autour de son cou et répondit presque immédiatement à son baiser qui devint vite de plus en plus passionné. Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle. Sue plongea son regard dans le sien et murmura :

"Je t'aime aussi, Jack."

Il la serra contre lui en fermant les yeux tandis qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule, le visage niché dans son cou. Et ils restèrent ainsi, sans avoir besoin de dire un mot de plus. Ils savaient qu'ils auraient le temps de discuter. Ils s'aimaient. Ils avaient toute la vie devant eux.

FIN

NDLA : Voilà ! C'est fini ! Il y a peut-être quelques petites incohérences mais j'espère que ça vousa plu. moi, en tout cas, j'ai bcp apprécié l'écrire. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez SVP.


End file.
